


“腻乎”

by Zange



Series: Warm Blood [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zange/pseuds/Zange
Summary: 通常这种诡异的情况都是从朗姆洛窝在沙发上翻着文件的时候感觉到冬兵那只冰凉的铁手搂住他腰时开始的。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Series: Warm Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826701
Kudos: 2





	“腻乎”

正如标题所说的那样，他们偶尔也会腻乎上一会。也就一会而已，但是这还是让朗姆洛感到有些不自在。通常这种诡异的情况都是从朗姆洛窝在沙发上翻着文件的时候感觉到冬兵那只冰凉的铁手搂住他腰时开始的。他一开始以为冬兵那双欠手只是没处放了，但圈住他的，带着温差的双臂越收越紧，不一会朗姆洛就明显地感觉到自己被他圈进了怀里，从他耳边温热的呼吸知道的。他的体温与常人相比有些低，这让朗姆洛有种掉进水里的错觉。  
“滚蛋。”他没抬头随口骂了一句，但对方好像根本没听见一样，像头家养棕熊一样糊在他身上。朗姆洛索性把注意力收回来继续看打印纸上的那一行行小字，于是冬兵就得寸进尺地低下头把脸埋进他脖颈的阴影里，小幅度地蹭着他干燥柔软的皮肤。这让他很痒。于是他下定了决心打算抬起头对着冬兵爆一句粗口。他抬起头让冬兵的脑袋离开他，盯着冬兵的眼睛，对上他无辜的小眼神，他硬生生地把那句脏话憋了回去，但也在心里骂了出来。他在想，“操，这家伙睫毛真长”。但冬兵不知道他在想什么，他也不管，于是他又低下头，这一回他碰上了朗姆洛的嘴唇——用自己的。  
这绝不是个绵长的吻，更像是轻轻地啄了一下。而他嘴唇的温度平息了朗姆洛的暴躁。朗姆洛愣了一会，然后发现他们俩又亲了一下。然后又一下。妈的，朗姆洛又在心里骂道，他觉得他们俩现在像是美国流行乐里唱的那种小情侣。他觉得这实在是太他妈的诡异了，于是赶紧低下头结束了这段亲吻“对话”，因为他记得上一次他们这么干的时候最后亲到了床上，而那绝不是朗姆洛想看见的事态发展方向。但冬兵还是继续在他身上找乐子，在他的衣服上蹭，然后是耳后，然后是头发，就像个小孩子得到了他的第一个毛绒玩具一样。窗外透进来的带着温度的阳光让他们俩都有些困倦，这种状态持续了一会，最后朗姆洛试图从他怀里钻出去，但他不肯放手。于是朗姆洛在他的金属胳膊上捶了一下，两下，三下，他才恋恋不舍地松开他怀里的男人。然后朗姆洛轻轻地推开他，结束这不到一小时的“腻乎”。不仅是因为他知道他们不是“美国流行乐里唱的那种小情侣”。  
他需要学会推开冬兵。现在，或是以后有一天在战场上，这都是必要的。他想。


End file.
